


Darling its a maid for you

by HaruHaru_17



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Birthday, Dating, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Momo is horny for Yuki, This birthday for Yuki is Momo having Yuki's horny ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:56:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27723797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruHaru_17/pseuds/HaruHaru_17
Summary: Momo had a great idea for his boyfriend,a maid costume
Relationships: Momo/Yuki (IDOLiSH7)
Kudos: 6





	Darling its a maid for you

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday YUKI from i7 hope you enjoy this.

Momo had a great idea for Yuki's birthday but he was really embarrassed from his idea buying a _maid costume_

Yes its a maid costume.

It was barely that in his mind to surprise his boyfriend and to spice up their sex life. To begin with it was suggested by Gaku when he was running out of an ideas for him to surprise him at his birthday especially its near christmas.

He goes to the outfit shop without Yuki being suspicious about it so he quickly picks the red maid outfit and pays it.

Well atleast this is his maid for his birthday tomorrow.


End file.
